lpsofandomcom-20200214-history
Littlest Pet Shop Online Wiki
Welcome to the LPSO Wiki! !!!! ATTENTION !!!! There seems to be a rewritten for LPSO in progress. If anyone can find the creator, please do. http://www.lpsorewritten.com/ The site does not load past choosing your country. Update: The website doesn't seem to load at all anymore. You get an error 403 Forbidden. - - - - LPSO was a safe, fun world with tons of cool stuff do. Players were able to collect pets, play games, go on adventures, chat with buddies, and decorate their pet’s home. Premium Members could dress their pets, shop for food and clothing with Kibble Coin currency at virtual stores, make unlimited friends, create a blue print for their pet’s house, and much more. ' What was LPSO's commitment to online safety?' EA cares about how your children’s time is spent, and that they are having a safe and positive experience online. LITTLEST PET SHOP ONLINE was your ally in maintaining a safe, positive and rewarding online experience for your child. Chat in LPSO was filtered and monitored to protect your child's safety and privacy. How do I change my child's Chat preferences? At this time your child has access to both Restricted Chat and Safe Chat. Restricted Chat limits your child to lists of pre-approved common phrases. Safe Chat allows your child to type messages to players in an open forum chat setting. Each message is filtered to allow only acceptable words and phrases in an attempt to block offensive content as well as attempts to communicate personally identifiable information to other users. As an extra precaution, LPSO also maintains Report Abuse links to further enhance the safety of the site. What is LPSO's Privacy Policy? Please follow this link for Electronic Art's privacy policy. What safeguards were in place to protect personal information? No personally identifiable information is collected from your child when creating an account. Safe Chat is also filtered and monitored to screen out personal identifiable information. How can I protect my child online? *Decide when and for how long your child can play on LPSO. *Keep your children's account information in a safe and private place. *Review TRUSTe's Online Privacy - A Tutorial for Parents and Teachers on child safety. Membership What are the benefits of becoming a premium member? As a Premium Member, your child will have full access to the game and enjoy exclusive benefits. They'll have the ability to create their very own LPSO Pet, have access to Premium Membership only games, and earn Kibble Coins that they can spend on thousands of cool items for their pets and home, including special rare items.How do I become a Premium Member? As a parent, you can easily purchase a Premium Membership for your children by going to the Premium Membership page and following the instructions. Click here to learn more.Why is there a cost for LPSO Premium Memberships? Because LPSO does not support advertising, membership fees help maintain necessary costs to keep the site running.What currencies and methods of payment can I use? We accept most major credit cards including Visa, MasterCard, Discover and American Express.How many subscriptions can I create on one credit card? You can create up to 9 Player Accounts on an individual credit card.How much does a LPSO Premium Membership cost? Go to the Membership section to learn about the Premium Membership cost for your country.Is my payment information secure? Yes. Electronic Arts, who operates the LITTLEST PET SHOP ONLINE service, takes rigorous steps to protect your personal and private information. Please review the Privacy Policy for more information.What is your refund policy? No refunds will be offered for Premium Memberships to LITTLEST PET SHOP ONLINE. Electronic Arts reserves the right, however, to offer refunds in exceptional circumstances at its sole discretion.Is there a family or group rate? Not at this time.How soon will my Premium Membership take effect after payment? Access to your Premium Membership will take place immediately after your credit card payment is successfully processed. Please have your child log out and log back in to their account to ensure that it has been updated.Will my Premium Membership automatically renew? Yes. One and three month Premium Memberships will automatically renew at the end of your current commitment. You can always change your membership preferences in the Manage Account section of LPSO.com.How do I change my subscription length? You can always change the length of your subscription; changes will go into effect at the beginning of the next billing cycle. Your new Premium Membership will begin at the end of your current Premium Membership term.When should I cancel my subscription in order to ensure that I am not billed for the next payment cycle? You must cancel your subscription no later than 24 hours prior to the start of your next scheduled billing cycle in order to ensure that you are not billed for a renewed Premium Membership.Can I transfer paid Premium Membership time between accounts? No. LPSO memberships are non-transferrable.How do I change my current payment method or update my credit card information? Please follow this link to access your membership preferences.Can I use a code sewn in to an LPSO Pet to extend my Premium Membership? No. LPSO toy codes will entitle you to virtual rewards.Can I use a promotional code (not from an LPSO toy) to extend my Premium Membership? No. Any LPSO promotional codes you use will only entitle you to the virtual rewards as specified. Buddy codes, as well as codes you receive from Nintendo DS & Nintendo Wii games, cannot be used to add time to an existing Premium Membership.What happens to my child's pet's items if I cancel my Premium Membership? Once your Premium Membership is canceled most items and accessories in your child's LPSO account are saved and stored and will become accessible when you renew your Premium Membership. Toys and Codes Where can I buy LPSO toys? You can purchase LPSO toys online at Hasbro Toy Shop http://www.hasbrotoyshop.com/ and at many local retailers.Where is the code located on my LPSO PET? The code is found on a tag sewn into the bottom of your LPSO Pet. You will need to break the seam to release the tag and find the code.How do I enter a code? If your child already has an LPSO account, log in to the gamehere and enter your code into the appropriate field. If you have not created an account for LPSO, you can create a new account now. You will be prompted to enter your code during the account creation process.What benefits does my child receive in LPSO for purchasing an LPSO PET? The code provided on every LPSO PET provides your child with the ability to create their very own LPSO Pet just how they like him or her, Kibble Coins and a bunch of cool items for your child’s pet. What do I do if my code doesn’t work? If your code doesn’t work, try entering it again, making sure you have entered it correctly. Remember, you can only enter a code once. If the problem persists please visit our “Help” Section for further assistance.Can you share codes with other users? Some codes are unique and can only be used once. Other codes can be used more than once. Check a specific codes offer for more details.What if my child’s LPSO PET does not have a code or the toy is damaged? If your child’s toy does not have a LPSO code, the tag is damaged, or the code is not working, please contact Hasbro Customer Support for assistance.Where can I find LPSO codes outside of LPSO Toys? Codes can be found through a variety of promotional offers. Check LPSO.com for featured promotions.What do I get with a non-toy LPSO code? Different codes result in a variety of rewards depending on the offer. A summary of specific rewards is included with each individual code offer. Players Rules of Conduct What are the Rules of Conduct for LPSO? LPSO Rules of Conduct are posted here.How do I report suspected abuse? If you or your child observes anything inappropriate or abusive from another player, like bad language or bullying, please report them immediately to Customer Service.What are the consequences of breaking the Rules of Conduct? Your child could be suspended from the game up to 72 hours. If your child continues to break the Rules of Conduct they will be banned from the game.What can I do to protect my child online? Please refer to our Safety section by clicking here. Technical Support and Specifications What are the minimum requirements to play LPSO? Where can I find the latest version of Flash? Download it here http://www.adobe.com/products/flashplayer/[http://www.lpso.com/parents-guide.aspx# Can LPSO be played on a dial-up connection?] This type of connection is not prohibited in any way but is not recommended. The limited connection speeds of a dial-up modem will result in a great deal of lag during gameplay.Can LPSO be played on a Mac? Yes, please see our minimum requirements for more information.Why isn't LPSO accepting my Screen Name or Password? Please make sure to check your Screen Name carefully for any spelling errors. If you are still having trouble logging on, go to the Manage Accounts page of the Membership section to reset your child’s password.How do I report an issue in the game? Please report all technical issues to Customer Service through the “Help” section.What do I do if an item or Kibble Coins are missing from my child’s account? Report issue as a bug to Customer Service through the “Help” section. Play- www.lpso.com/play.aspx What is LPSO? Well, LPSO is an online website for girls and boys of all ages! You can make pets and play with other buddies! Also, you can play fun games and make friends! And, if you become a member, you can buy more clothes than nonmembers can! Memberships cost between 14-49 dollars. But, if you buy an LPSO pet, it comes with a free 1-month membership! So you should all join LPSO for fun, games, and awesome friends to play with! Play LPSO Here! littlest pet shop online ended! I cried when you ended lpso.So please open again or I'll burst out sobbing Wiki rules Category:Browse